Hilda's Confession
by saynventeen
Summary: Hilda confessed to who? And its not Tatsumi Oga ? Who's the lucky bastard? - See how Tatsumi gets Jealous! A LOVE TRIANGLE IS ARISING ! Read and Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Yow guys! yes.. i made a new one, my previous was Waterpark Dilemma **

**and now onto Hilda's confession :)**

**Who's the lucky bastard? READ READ READ**

**Disclaimer : I own this story but not the anime **

* * *

today was supposed to be a good day for our hero. The sky was bright, the breeze in the air gives off a relaxing feeling to anyone who could feel and Hilda was less of a bitch that morning but for Oga Tatsumi all was not..

- flashback-

Oga was walking the the staircase of their home, clad in his school uniform. He held his child with his arms, both father and son was yawning their way to the kitchen

Oga's mother noticed her child and grandson, she was the first to greet

" Oh! Good morning Tatsumi and Good morning to you too cutie"  
She gave off a radiant smile to beel which causes beel to smile in glee towards his grandmother  
" Daaaah"

Tatsumi noticed that His Misaki was nowhere to be found along with his Father

" Well thats new " Oga scratch the back of his head then proceeded to sit at the empty chair at the dining table

" Well if your wondering where your father is, well he was called out early by the office and Misaki slept over to her friends last night " Mrs. Oga answered, knowing to well what's his son was thinking

Oga then placed his hands under his jaw , he was totally bored and very sleepy but something in his system woke him up 1 hour early before his usual waking time

As he tap his index finger on the table.. he heard silence, which was very new to the environment, I mean it's the Oga's residence we're talking about and silence was never in their dictionary

As Oga noticed the sleeping baby on his hand, His mother come out of the kitchen. In her hands were plates that was cooked with Viands and rice for breakfast. She placed it in front of Tatsumi and grabs baby beel from his hands

"I'll carry him for the meantime so you could eat properly"

Oga looked from place to place but no bitch was in range. ' where could that woman be? By now she should be yelling shits to  
me'

Tatsumi's mother noticed his son was deep in thought, and yes by intuition she answered her son's question

" Oh! right before i forgot, Hilda also left early , she said that your teacher wanted to speak to her about something, didnt quite catch though what she said after that " Her mother smiled at her son while racking baby beel to sleep

" Didnt ask for her though" Tatsumi lied but it was better than being teased by her mother so early in the morning. Please with the answer he got He then faced the food in front of him. Seeing that nothing was suspicious or burned. it was a simple breakfast. two Sunny side-up eggs, a couple of bacon, some croquettes and a glass of orange juice.

Her mother only smiled at him, knowing all to well that he's worried about his wife.

As he felt the hunger dawned at him he started engaging the food. Without minutes to spare he finished it. It was one of the delicious breakfast he ever tasted

" You like it? " His mother asked sitting beside him , while pouring some orange juice in her cup

" Hell yeah! that was very delicious mom, you should really cook for me more often than that woman" Tatsumi stated, feeling very full and contented by his breakfast

" Ooh.. You shouldnt thank me, You should thank Hilda. She made that for you before she left, she also prepared Beel's milk for today.. isnt she sweet? "

Oga froze. Mouth gape open in front of his mother , never in his life has he ever thought that he will taste food as this and it was made by the demon herself

After several minutes and head shaking, Oga finally was settled to go to school but before he and beel was far a range from the front door his mother reminded him to thank Hilda for the breakfast as she saw how happy he was about the food

" yeah yeah.. " As tatsumi bid good bye he reminded himself that it wasnt a bad idea if maybe once in his lifetime he could thank a certain demon for her deed.

- end of flash back -

Back to the rooftop, Oga was stuck staring at the distance, it was already near sunset and everyone in school has long gone to walk home. Baby beel was looking at his father. The baby was quite curious on why was his father not paying attention to him , no matter how much he tries Oga was still staring at nowhere.

feeling a little bit dump, he settle himself in Oga's lap. Today it was really peaceful as he looked up to the sky. Some of the clouds were shape ship into animals. he was truly happy and tired.

As the breeze caress his tiny body, in minutes time he passed out at his father's lap " aiiih.."

Just then the door to the rooftop flung open, came out bursting was Oga's number one friend in the world, no other than creepichi himself . Panting as he is, he approached the Ogre who was in a stand still

" Oi! Oga! where have you been? Hilda has already gone home! "  
Furuichi stated glaring daggers at his friend

" Who cares? " Oga deadpanned. It was a long pause, Furuichi was dumbfounded

" Are you mad?! You let Hilda gone home by herself? If i was you Even until bed i'll accompany her! "

Jusy then Furuichi got one menacing glance by his friend

Tatsumi clicked his tongue and started to laugh but with a tinge of sarcasm was between it

" Whats wrong with you ?"

" Heh, if i was her , I'd go ask my boooyfrweend to take me home " Again, with his sarcasm but his statement only brought furuichi to a comical cry

" What?! Hilda has a boyfriend?! " Stunned himself he started to stutter , shake and cry

" W-who?! Ho-how did you know?! Who the hell?! "

" I heard Hilda con-confessed ..."

There was a long pause. It was like a big lump that formed on Oga's throat. Furuichi was waiting in anticipation. It was weird that Hilda, the scariest yet prettiest babe he ever known in his life has a lover but whats weirder that it was not him , the smartest and most handsome human in Ishiyama..Okay okay.. it was not ... argh- uhmm Oga.. Okay Oga!

" who did she co-confess to? "

Tatsumu sighed and let go of the word that was very hard to let go on his throat

" to Toujo "

Furuichi eyes grew wide. Mouth gape open like it could fall anytime soon. Without a minute to spare...

" TO TOUJO?!"

with that he collapsed. the sound of his voice send birds on their nest flew as they were shock at the sudden sound. Still some of it echoed throughout the neighborhood

* * *

**How did .. How the? WHAT? how did it happen? you ask...**

**wellll i know but you dont! hahaha**

**see you in the next chapter :)**

**Review please.. its important for me to know what do you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.. so yeah i made chapter two.. well i must be honest**

**i was only gonna make this a two shots but**

**due to circumstances i need to divide it into chapters :)**

* * *

- flash back -

The last period had already ended, Oga Tatsumi was ready to go straight home when he remembered that he had to thank a certain someone or else his mother will only pursue him at home

He searched throughout the school looking for his 'wife' but with no luck he could not find that blonde.

" Where the hells that bitch?"  
Oga was panting, and a little bit tired he stopped in front of their schools building.

"Hey Beel, you have a clue where your mom is? She havent shown herself even on breaktime"

Oga asked the baby who was sitting on his shoulder. The baby only growl , he too doesn't know where in hell his mother is. " aii "

" Should have known "

" Aiih! daa! " Baby Beel, cheered when he saw a certain blue haired girl comin out of the building. He then tapped his fathers head and pointing towards their front.

oga who noticed beels suggestion looked up to his front and saw Aoi Kuneida who is walking towards them

" Yow , Kunieda "

Kunieda started to blush as she saw Oga, her body started to shake and her body felt some heat

" he-hey.. Oga , w-why you still he-here? Hi b-beel " as she wave a greeting to the two, Kunieda tried her best to control her feelings and her words.

Oga who was oblivious towards Kunieda Aoi Started to scratch his head and asked her a question

" You've seen Hilda? I need to talk to her "

Kunieda felt disappointment crept in her system. Again, it was Hilda and not her. Trying to suppress her Emotion and hide her sadness she answered the boy

" Hi-hilda? well i think I saw her in the classro-room "

" That right? Well thanks! " Before Kunieda could question , Tatsumi already left and went inside the building rushing towards their classroom

" that bicth, she should thank me for even doing this kind of shit"

Oga sighed..

" Well, how- could i say thanks to her without sounding weird? " ..

Oga was deep in thought, it was really hard for him to do this since it was once in a blue moon for him to do such things

" Hilda, thanks for the food"

Oga shook his head, that kind of statement only made him feel weird. it was too damn OOC

" Uhm.. arghh.. Hey bitch, thanks for the food"  
He thought for the second time

" woman, for once your food did not kill me "

As oga was thinking of ways on how to thank the demon he did not notice that he was already in front of their classroom

' arghh.. I'll just let luck guide me what to fucking say '

" Hey Beel, support me kay? "

" Aiihh! "

his son gave him a thumbs up.  
feeling a little worried and shaky, Oga was about to open the door when he noticed that someone was inside the room

As he looked up through the glass window on their door he saw Toujo who was carrying a notebook and was standing in the front row and he looked like he was talking to someone

" Whats that basta- " Oga was cut off when he heard someone talk

" i- already told you, everythings fine now " a girl voice was heard but it was a bit monotone

" bu-but , are you sure ? I dont want anything getting in our way if we started this " Toujo talked back

" who's this bastard talking to?" Oga who was eavesdropping started to wonder what was happening

" yes, as i said. I choose you with all my heart "

Oga who was starting to get annoyed and the same time curious on whos girl in the right mind will confess to a bastard like Toujo, he started to examine the room.

His eyes and Beels eyes stared at the only woman who was in the room. well basically Toujo and the girl were the only one there. Oga's eyes grew wide as he saw the girl in question

She was quite a girl, She was babe actually. foreign as she may look and her blonde hair was tied up in a bun. Lets just say this girl has a special part in Tatsumi's God Forsaken life

" I like you "

the girl said stoically towards the man in front of him. The man reciprocated her with a soft smile

the two was about to move closer when they heard a thud on the door.

as they looked toward the direction, Hilda approached the door and flung it open, only to see no one in the hall loitering

" who the hell was that? " Toujo asked

Hilda only shrugged her shoulders then closed the door and proceeded back to Toujo who was leaning on one of the classroom tables with arms crossed on his chest.

- end of flashback -

" Fuck! "

Oga kicked a can the was littering the streets as he was going home that day. Hands in his pocket at Beel on his shoulder

Its already been two days since the confession. After that his interactions with Hilda was a little bit less. Awkward to be precise. He started to ignore her even when she's bitchin. He just doesnt want to interact with her. Maybe because he doesn't want to interfere with Hilda's personal life. Being his pseudo wife was enough stress for her , He wants Hilda to have her life also but it was getting harder for him.

Tatsumi's family also noticed his faul behavior the past days and it was getting annoying seeing the two.

" Dah? "

Baby Beel started to question his father why he was so inflamed but he only gain a pat on the head by oga

" its nothin, it was only getting in our way "

Baby Beel sighed, seeing his father act with his mommy like that worries him. Oblivious he may about the confession, Beel could feel his fathers dilemma and disappointment.

it was already close to night time when they reached their house.

" Im Home "

" Oh Tatsumi, Finally your back "  
Tatsumi's mother greeted

Tatsumi's mother noticed that his son started to come home late this past few days.' Maybe he's avoiding someone' His mother thought

" Your gonna tire master if your so stubborn going home early, sewer rat! " Hilda walked out of the kitchen. Hands on her hip and glaring daggers at her ' husband '

Oga on the other hand payed no attention to the blonde and proceeded to the dining area

' Calm down Hilda .. Calm down Hilda ' She recited a mantra to not kill a certain contractor on the spot.  
she then proceeded to where the imbecile and the rest of their family were.

The Family ate in silence. Only the chewing and consumption of the food was heard in the room.

" So Tatsumi how was your day in school? " Tatsumi's mother was the first to break the silence

" Fine "

" Oh, okay. How about you Hilda-san, How was your day? It seems that you've been going home late also " His mother theb turned to her daughter-in-law who was interrupted eating

" Well, I needed to finish some special business at school " Hilda answered but only earned a clicked tongue by Tatsumi

" Special? Yeah right " Oga murmured in between his chewing

*ACK!*

Tatsumi almost gag when Misaki spike him at the back of his neck

" Oi that hurts! " Tatsumi wines

" Stop talking nonsense you idiot "  
Misaki glared at his brother

"Arghhhh!"

Tatsumi was really pissed now. He stood up, grab baby beel then proceeded to exit the scene

" Im going to bed " he walked out with bit of a stamps on his footsteps

His family only stared at him in confusion

"Whats up with that idiot?"  
Misaki retorted

"Well lets just leave tatsumi alone, shall we?"

Everyone in the room nodded but except a certain demon who was suppressing her anger

'Whats with that fool?!'

* * *

**Ohhhhhh! why's Hilda so OOC here you ask? What happening?**

**want to know? then please stay tuned for the next chapter **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 J-E-A-L-O-U-S

**Hi everyone! yes I've come back to life. a little bit**

**busy with school and some of its project.**

**- before i forgot. I thankyou all for the reviews you've given me.. You guys**

**makes me feel love! heheheh.. Keep them coming **

* * *

**also i've been fangirling on cowboy bebop fanfics hahahaha :)**

**read one of them? please suggest a story to me that you liked and read :)**

* * *

Everyone was done eating.  
Tatsumi's parents were out due to a 'late night date excuse' and Misaki was doing some research over the sofa in the living room.

Hilda who was still pissed at a certain someone was doing the dishes while murmuring some insults

"Neh Hilda, what happened to the two of you anyway?"

Hilda was halted when her sister-in-law talked to her

" what do you mean?" She looked behind her and found Misaki with a questioning glare

"well you see, i've noticed that you two were always going home late but neither one of you go home at the same time.."

Hilda sighed

" i dont know what that imbecile do, but as for me i have important concerns to attend to "

Misaki got even more curious on Hilda's answer.

" Well, if that not it.. Did you two fought or something? Cause as far as I see Tatsumi's has been a bit cranky lately "

Hilda who was finished with her cleaning, put back all the dishes back to its place and walked up to Misaki. She then situated herself in the couch then grabs the remote to watch one of her late night soaps

" as far as I remember , I haven't interacted with him much this past few days that why its impossible "

Misaki arched a brow, she then drop the notebook and pen she was holding then grabs both of Hilda's arms and enclosed it with hers

" Well maybe that's the problem! Maybe he just misses you ! "

Hilda titled her head ' misses me? '  
She got into her confused state.

" I don't understand what you're implying "

Misaki heavily sighed ..

She puts one of her hands under her chin, cupping it in confusion..  
' how to I explain it to her .. '

Her eyes then grew in excitement as she found the explanation to her question. She then look towards Hilda who was staring at her

" lets just say that the distance between the two of you makes him.. Uhmm.. Ah.. Somewhat sad? "

" sad you say? " Hilda whispered , nodding her head ' Why the hell would he gets sad? Is that fool sick or something? ' ' maybe he went into a fight and some guy knock out his brain..oh wait he doesn't have any..' She giggled at that thought...

while Hilda was enjoying herself ,Misaki continued

" Not to mention , i also noticed Beel being less cheery nowadays "

by the mention of his masters situation ,Hilda turned her attention to her sister. Absorbing the information then it hit her. She hurrily got up with an annoyed expression in her glorious face.

" Master is unhappy?! that fool! What did he do to my master that cause him to be unhappy!?"

Misaki was startled and a sweat drop behind her ear, this wasn't the outcome she'd wish for

" I'm gonna talk some sense to that Idiot! " With that Hilda walk through the living room to the stairs which would lead her up to a certain someone who'll be dead after a few minutes

Misaki looked towards Hilda's direction

" yeah.. I think you should " she then waved her hand.. with a touch of an unwanted worry on her face

With that she prayed to God that nothing bad will come out after her talk with Hilda. She know to well how Hilda gets frustrated when it comes to 'Her' baby and her brother

She sighed

"Mothers"

Misaki murmured before she gave her full attention again to her research that she interrupted herself

* * *

Oga was stuck staring at the ceiling while Beel was drinking his bedtime milk to make himself sleepy

Oga was bothered and the same time furious. He was both angry with the demon bitch but much more to himself. What was his stand in their relationship anyway?

' i dont care what they do or shit. Fuck as much as they like! Hell if I care... ! '

" arghhh! " he growled in frustration

'Now pictures of them fucking are littering my mind!' He began to pull out his hair and banging his head against the pillow.  
Beel stared at his father's action, he knows something's wrong with him.. He thought back to the incident earlier about seeing his mother with that orange head guy.. Now Beel was confused as he stop himself from drinking and thought deeply

On the other hand, Oga was beginning to feel the heat. He was mad dammit! He was mad at Hilda , 'that whore' he thought .. he was mad at Toujo, ' i mean what does she see in that punk?! Yeah he's not a lazy piece of crap like him and he also has a more built body which some girls dig but other than that what?!

" i need to kick some ass before i explode in here! " 'yeah that's it.. I just need to cool off.. I havent beaten someone up, maybe thats my problem.. Yeah'

before he could get up and smack some strangers ass off his door flung open which Cause him and beel to be startled.

"Oi whats up with you?!" He spat at an angry demon approaching him

" YOU DAMN LAZY FOOL! "  
She scolded. The impact was so loud that it could be heard half pass the neighborhood

She walked towards them both.  
Both father and son stared at the furious lady in front of them.

Hilda grabs hold of Oga's shirt and lifted him up in a swift move

" What the hell did you do to cause master his unhappiness?! "

" Wha- unhappy- Oi let go of me!" Oga grabs hold of Hilda's wrist. He hold it firm and strong but Hilda did not back down. It was the battle of will and stubbornness

"FINE!" Hilda was the first to let go.

she then sheated her sword from her umbrella then pointed it towards the contractor

" Now answer me before i slice you to dice! "

Oga was surprised to feel the tip of the sword on his throat

" Whoa! " he exclaimed then move the tip of the sword away from him

He was beginning to be angry then.. Fist curled. Veins popping.. Brow twitching and without a minute to spare he spat back

" How in the world its my fault huh?! Do you really think he's unhappy bitch?! Look at him "

Oga pointed to his son which Hilda followed. Beel who was startled drop his bottle on the bed with face of confusion

"Aii?" ( T/N : me? )

" See! He's not unhappy at all! If anyone who's unhappy here it me dammit! "

" I dont care about your feelings! And never point at the master ever again or i'll kill -"

" Damn straight thats right!YOU DON'T CARE!

Hilda was stopped , she was surprised from Tatsumi's outburst

" You're a flirt! A whore! you think that because who have that kind of body you cant get whoever you want huh? Your that ea-"

Tatsumi was cut of when Hilda slap-smacked him in the face real hard. It almost felt like a homerun

" How did i get involved in this huh? This is not my problem its yours! And who are you to care what i do with my body you jackass!"

* * *

Misaki was getting pissed.. She couldn't concentrate on her research when all she could hear were cusses  
From upstairs.

Every time she tried to write on her laptop another cuss was heard. Her ear was turning bright red as her eyebrows were twitching with frustration

"thats it! I've had enough!"

She stomped her way to the living room and up to his brothers room when a knock on the door was heard

"What is it now?"  
She sighed then walk towards the door

"look- its the middle of the night and - owh" Misaki was cut off mid sentence when she saw the person in front of her

* * *

"You're such an ass! I dont even know what Aoi Kunieda see's in you! "

"What? Why she even in our conversation! "

"Defending her aren't we?"

"what ?! No! How did she -"

They were fighting verbally. At first Beel was amused on words his parents could say in a matter of seconds but the arguments turns into a headed one which made him a bit scared

" You're such an idiot! Im seriously gonna kill you! "

tatsumi smirked at her taunt

" as if you could kill me bitch! Bring it on! "

Beel was near to tears when the three of them heard a bang at the side of the door. The three looked into the direction only to see an evil aura surrounding a certain brunette

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP IT!?" Misaki spat

The two stopped knowing well what Misaki is capable of. They turned other ways still murmuring cusses in between while arms where across their chest

Misaki sweat drop then approached Hilda

" Now Hilda, there's a guy downstairs waiting for you"

It was dead silence for a second

This caught Tatsumi's attention

"who is it?"  
Asked Hilda who was rather confused

" He said his Toujo or something- "

She was cut of when Tatsumi rushed down the stairs leaving both of them startled

Tatsumi who was running down the stairs was smirking on his own. He wanted to let go of this feeling and he know who's to take it out on

He reached the end of the hall then stopped and opened the door. ' just the right guy i need!

The guy who was outside planted his focus on a brunette who flung open the door. He smirked

" what up bastard?" The man greeted with a smug face on him

Tatsumi who saw the taunt coming , smirked

"Heh"  
With that Tatsumi lunged.

* * *

**what on your mind? Please do tell me!**

**btw.. im planning on continuing with my ventures on the love triangle**

**between the three. it really looks cute on my POV though :)**

**hahahhaha suggest to me a story and i'll get my mind to work on it**

**..**

**SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER LOVES**

REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4 The Heart break

**Hi guys! so yeah its only been an hour since i updated but who cares?**

**I just really need to post this right up because my veins is telling me too.**

**- BIT OOC! please bare with me :)**

**I hope you'll love it guys..**

**give me you thoughts .. dead god .. please?**

* * *

It was late at night, two hours before midnight to be exact. It was a peaceful neighborhood awhile ago but everything change when a loud crack on the floor was heard

The moon lit up two fighters who was fighting dominance with each other. When the other one lunge the other one avoid. It was an unexpected battle but both were enjoying the play

"what's up with you tonight all fired up?" Toujou asked in between punches.

" I just need to cut some slack "  
Tatsumi replied with a swift hit on Toujou's face

Smoke was seen. They were moving to fast to even catch whose lunge was who. Behind them standing was  
Hilda and Misaki , who was carrying Beel.

Beel's eyes were glimmering as he saw a battle between the strongest.

Misaki was seriously becoming pissed but she know why her brother was acting all weirdly for the past few days. As the thought sank into her so as the feeling of kicking the guy along with her brother.

She knew Tatsumi was jealous of the guy in front of them. And she knew this was not her battle to stop but was the trio's.

She glanced over to Hilda who was just staring at the battle right before her eyes. Like she wasn't interested or something

' really I don't get her ' Misaki thought  
' seeing two guys fight for you are one of the girls wildest fantasy but her, she doesn't even flinch ' she continued in deep thought.

The fight was progressing into a much heated one.

" Look Oga, i only came here to see you bride and not you " Toujou argued. Feeling a little bit tired of their fighting but still he wouldn't go down without a fight. Its been months since they stop fighting one another. But because of his whole day at work he was so worn out and he did not expected this to happen

With that Tatsumi became real pissed, hearing what he just said.  
" thanks for the motivation asshole"

"What?"

Tatsumi gathering all his strength his right arm charge towards his opponent and landed on its abdomen causing Toujo to flew inches away from him and landing on the floor

" shit!" Toujou cuss holding his lower part with his right arm.

" He, not as strong as back then arent we? " Tatsumi taunted, panting in between his lines

" dont get all cocky you ass " he smirked which tatsumi did not like one bit.

Before he could continue , he was stop when Hilda arbits between them

"stop it you idiot! He came here for me and not you" Tatsumi stepped back. Reality dawned to him. She was right. What had gotten into him?  
A few days ago he said he'd let her be off if it makes her happy but what he's doing now?

Misaki was also bewildered by Hilda's action. Yes Hilda was right but defending the guy rather than Tatsumi was weird enough for her since she knew both were in love with each other

Toujou on the other hand fixed himself up and dusted some dirt off his shirt

" nah, dont get to cranky.. It was really fun having night exercises.."  
Toujou stated.

Hilda then turned to faced him

"so why you here?" Hilda said with a monotone

" ah yeah.. Earlier.." He grabs something in his pockets. Both Misaki and Tatsumi was on their stand still  
' they were together ealier' Both thought

" You forgot about this, you left it in the drawer after you change clothes "

Both Misaki and Tatsumi's eyes grew huge, hearing what Toujou just said. The meaning of that statement brought tatsumi to the pissed of no return. Yes he doesnt know why but hearing this makes him fired up and ready to kill. ' why were they together? ' .. Change clothes, Hilda , Toujou , those three words doesn't sound to any good in anyone who has the right mind.

When Tatsumi lifted his face up he saw Toujou giving back Hilda's most precious necklace. His brow twitch. Anger mark popping. He doesn't know why but the feeling of shredding the man in front of him was the only option to vent up all his anger

Hilda's eyes grew in awe as she saw what Toujou was holding in front of her as she thought she had lost the gem.

Hilda sighed. Letting go of her worry and taking out the necklace that was in Toujou's hand

" Thank you " she said softly

This made Tatsumi grew sick within the depths of his body. Her tone was different. The tone that was her voice when she was memory loss Hilda, but now she remembers everything but still held that type of tone with her. Somehow it broke him.

Misaki saw the sorrow that Tatsumi was hiding. With that she took action then grabs his brothers arm while still holding Beel

" come on Tatsumi let's go inside i think we've disturb them long enough "

At first it was hard for her to drag her brother. He was stuck. frozen. Staring at the ground. She did what she know the only way she could do. Pleaded

"please Tatsumi "

With that he was snap out of reality, retreating to the house with his sister and Beel. Though still lost in thought. He was in oblivion everything went blank and he couldn't think straight anymore

" yeah your right " was the only thing he could mutter

With that they left the two outside

Toujou was confused for a minute but returned his attention to the woman in front of him

" he was a mad dog back there.. Wait, did you told him already about.."

"NO" Hidetora was cut off when Hilda stated it

" why not? Nothing wrong with it you know "

" He doesnt need to know about it "

" well..you are his _wife_ arent you? And you need to tell him the truth " Toujou said sarcastically but only gained a glare by Hilda

" our relationship or whatever you call it, is not concerned with him "  
Hilda said stoically..

" right right.. As you want  
Missy.. So I'll see you tomorrow then? " Toujou asked staring at the beauty in front of him

" yes, tomorrow after school like always"  
Hilda sighed..

" its a date then.." He chuckled

" dont push it "  
Hilda again gave him a menacing look

" fine.. I'll go now, see you tomorrow honey " he stated then smirked at her. He then goes off, yawning his way home. It was really a one hell of a night as he put it.

Hilda gave a heavy sighed  
" fools "

With that she walked back inside their house.

* * *

On the other hand.. Misaki was standing in front of Tatsumi's door.  
When they got there Tatsumi grabs hold of Beel then locks themself inside his room.

Misaki was pitying him at the same time mad at him. Maybe it was his fault that Hilda went to another man. I mean he is careless in ways that he becomes insensitive towards Hilda.  
Then again she couldnt bring herself to hate her because it was all his fault though.

She has mixed feelings. It was the first time in years seeing his brother like that. Yes she is proud that finally Oga took precautions and actions towards his feelings but she did not want this type of ending to sprout.

With that she walked down the stairs, as she came in view of the living room she saw Hilda walking inside.

She then knew what she has to do,  
She needs to confirm everything for the sake of her Brother

" Hilda, we need to talk "

* * *

**ooohhh! Hilda's in trouble! and i hurt Tatsumi.. oh wait.. Hilda did! hahaha**

**anyway.. im seriously loving this fic and i hope you guys are too.**

**OOC? yes i need to make them somehow like that for this to work .. sorry!**

**REVIEWS. COMMENTS. SUGGESTIONS. HATEMAILS. THREADS . WHATEVERS.. JUST POST IT :)**

**everythings welcome.. even food and money! hahaha **

**stay tuned :))**


	5. Chapter 5 : MAN UP

**Hey Guys Im back :) **

**Too much drama here ! HAHAHA**  
**READ AND REVIEW **

* * *

It was early morning , the blinds in the room were shining throughout. Some lit up to a sleeping figure on the bed with his boy on his side.

The light brought him to wakeup from his slumber. As he sat up on his bottom, he examined the sleeping infant beside him. Seeing the baby still in his deep sleep, he sighed.

It was a tough night indeed and his mind was still in oblivion. He still won't admit it but the incident last night somehow broke him.

" so they really are together.. Great"  
He utter while grabbing a towel for an early shower

As he end up in the hall he opened the door the bathroom and saw the cause of his dilemma brushing her teeth

They glanced at each other for a second then retreated back.

Hilda then proceeded to exit the bathroom walking pass Tatsumi.

With a heavy sigh he proceeded to take a long shower , wishing it will also rinse away the shitty feeling he's having

It was a Saturday, so no school for him means more video games to play. He did needed to put aside some of his thoughts and drown in his addiction. It was to much for his little mind to handle all the stress he's having for the past days. He needs to relax and the only way he knew he could do was lay lazy all day.

Finally he's mind was on the quest his character was having and not to a certain bitch and her boyfriend.

Just then his door flung open followed by Hilda. She proceeded to the bed where her master was

" Stupid fool, even forgets to feed master " she utter while grabbing with caution her Master. Tatsumi did not bother looking towards her. He still tried to focus on the game he's doing

" How was your sleep young master? "

" aiihh! " Beel said in excitement as he saw Hilda pulling out in front of him a bottle of milk

It was dead silence and only beels gulping and tatsumi's game was heard. Neither the two spoke. As soon as Beel's drink was gone, Hilda situated him on Tatsumi's bed.

" Master, I'm sorry but i cannot accompany you for today , even if its a short span of time " Hilda said softly towards Beel

Tatsumi who was at the side heard her and pay a tiny attention to her

" I need to go somewhere but i promise when i get back i'll bring you something " Hilda said with a smile.

She then turned her attention to the man with the console

" And you, i already made Master his bottle of milk for the whole day and i expect you to heat it up before you feed him "

Tatsumi only gave him a "hmmp"

Angry with his response she spat

"fool! Look at me when im talking to you!"

Tatsumi was starting to get irritated. Her presence was enough now her bitching adds up to his fury. Trying Giving the woman a glare, he ends up rather astonished as he saw her without her lollita dress instead a regular white dress that ends up an inch on her knee and a blue cardigan that shields off her shoulder and slender arms.

"what?!"  
Hilda glared at him while hands on her hips

Tatsumi shook his head then returned his head towards his Game  
'Shit'

"What? Gave up your whole demon shit and chose to be a Sunday school teacher?" He teased while still playing his game

Hilda only glared at him

" where you going anyway? Repenting? Hahaha " tatsumi chuckled on the thought that a demon could do such a sinless thing

" Laugh all you want you idiot , remember what i told you.. Knowing you, you cant even remember you breakfast last night "

'Last night' the word lingered on him and it brought him some unpleasant things that had happened

"shut up bitch. Go do your shit for or I care " tatsumi pressed as hard as he can his gaming console, trying to suppress his anger

" imbecile "

" bitch "

" peahead "

" whore "

" shithead "

The two of them continued insulting each other while Beel only looked towards his 'parents'

' at least they're talking again ' Beel thought

"arghhh!" Hilda was starting to lose it until she looked towards the clock and found that she was late

" if it werent for my business today i swore i could have killed you! "  
With that she walked out off the room

Tatsumi who was left with his son in the room drops his game console then drop his head on the bed he was leaning on

" where she going anyway .. "  
He thought aloud

" Want to know where? "  
Oga was startled by the voice that rang through his room

When he looked towards the direction he saw his sister leaning against his door

" what the fuck are you doing here? "  
Her sister brow twitch as she send a flyinh kick towards his brother which she did successfully

" hey you idiot, tell me why's Hilda going a date with your friend last night? " Misaki said, still her foot was in Oga's face

" what?! " Oga thought aloud, brushing her sister's feet of his face

As soon as he got out of misaki who stood up , he was about to step out and run but he halted.

Misaki eyes him in confusion

Tatsumi Sighed and turned around walking pass Misaki and grabbing controller that flew across the room

" Oi what are you doing? You're not going to talk some sense to your Bride?!"

" how many time do i have to tell you people that she's not my fucking wife?!" He sat up again looking forward towards his game that ended up in 'game over'

" Arghhh! you fucking idiot! No wonder why Hilda left you! Here i was trying to help you with her!"

" what she do with her life doesnt concern me " oga said sternly

" fine! you know what? i talked to her last night and tried to talk some sense to her about you because I pity you " Misaki spat back to his brother who was pushing up the buttons harshly in his game console

Oga gave Misaki a dark glare. Beel on the other hand was watching his aunt and father bicker. He tried to surpass the tears that was forming, remembering the fact that real men dont cry

" pity? I dont need that shit "

" arghh! For once in your life you've found something much important than that shit of a game of your and your just letting her go! I think she did a great decision choosing the other guy rather than you!"

" WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"  
It was rare for Tatsumi to spat against his sister like that. Everything that was happening was consuming him and boom he exploded. He doesnt need to know things that he already know.

Misaki who was stunned left his room but uttered

" Man up Idiot "  
With that she left the room

He sighed. Letting go of all the stress that burns inside of him

It took him several minutes to relax..  
Thinking of the argument he and her sister just made he thought deep..

Hilda's not his to be concerned with but somehow knowing Hilda belongs to someone else stirs his insides.

'What the hells happening to me?!'

"Did that bitch put some spell shit on me or something?!"

He banged his head on his bed then glanced up to his son who was confused with his action

Tatsumi then grabs Beel from the bed and placed him on his lap

" man up huh? " he whispered to himself then looks towards his son

He patted beel's head then said

" women and their shits "

Beel only gave him a confused look.  
He chuckled

He still doesnt know what to do with the weird toxin that was inflaming his body every time he encounters Hilda and the issue but he knows that the only thing he could do was take action then maybe his little brain could solve the confusion that was eating him alive

" You know Beel, sometimes being a man stinks "

" aii? " Beel asked in confusion but later let it go when he felt his father stand up from his position

" dabu aii? " ( T/N where we going )

Tatsumi placed beel on his shoulder and exited his room

" finding the answer to all this confusion "

* * *

**so yeah .. too much drama? hahaha**

**it will be sweet soon so just sit tight and relax people**

**this is still a tatsugarde guys hahaha but im liking the**

**love triangle.. it was always AOIxOGAxHILDA**

**and i thought why not another male in it? :))**


	6. Chapter 6 The Ambush

**SO hey there guys! im back for more! i keep updating fast even if a pile of**

**projects awaits me :))**

**A/N :PLEASE READ MY NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY**

* * *

" tell me again why are you here? "  
Furuichi stared at his long time best friend that was Indian sitting on his bedroom floor

" look i need your man-friend to go see Hi-"

"what do you mean man-friend?!"  
Furuichi glared at his friend who was smirking at him

" Arghh..! " giving up , because he knows he doesn't stand a change gave in to his besfriends plea

" Alaindelon! " He called

With that a man with a big built body and with a mustache appeared under his bed, grabbing furuichi's leg then tackling him to the ground

" Ohhh furucihi-dono do you miss me? " Alaindelon said sweetly while crushing Furuichi in a bear hug

furuichi was becoming out of breath when Oga spoke up

" Hey, Alaindelon.. I need you "

Just then The man lets go of the bishounens ( who was panting real hard ) and looks up to Oga

" What is it Oga-sama?"

" Can you teleport me to where Hilda is? "

" Why? Is Hilda-sama in danger?! " Alaindelon was startled and were becoming worried to his demon friend

" uhm.. No .. Not exactly " Oga started to scratch the back of his head

" well if Hilda's not in trouble then.."  
Furuichi started to join in the conversation

" She's with Toujo "

" WHAT?!" Both the men exclaimed

" So its true?! Its true that they're dating?! that bastard! " furuichi thought aloud

" i never thought Hilda-sama would go to another man rather than you Oga-sama "

Tatsumi only glared at the two

" so you helpin or not? "

Alaindelon stiffen. Then disagreed

" im sorry but base on your information, this is Hilda-sama's private business and I cant interrupt with it " He bowed his head towards Oga's

Tatsumi knows that this was coming, knowing well Alaindelons loyalty to the Demon Bitch

" Guess, you dont want to see some of Furuichi's naked photos when we were in middle school "

" Oi where the hell did you get that?! " furuichi's blood started to drift away from him

With that he fake his walking out scene but before he could continue a hand by his shoulder stoppes him.

Looking back he saw glitters and blush that was forming on the man's face

' i knew it' Tatsumi thought

" lets go Oga-sama and ambush Hilda-sama's date! " alaindelon said with determination

" No way in hell you-" Furuichi was about to protest but silenced when Oga grabs him by the hem of his shirt and drags him towards Alaindelons body that opened in two

* * *

" hey you alright? " Toujou asked his companion who seems to be in a not so good mood at the moment

" im fine " she said with a bit of an irritated tone

" that meeting was a bit of a bull.. I could have do my part time job rather than going there " Toujou said while putting his hands on his pocket

" you're right " she agreed while walking along side with him

They were in the market district. Because it was a weekend dozen of people came to the district to relax and shop their lives out. Toujo was wearing a polo shirt with brown pants and hilda was wearing the white dress with cardigans.

" By the way it rare to see you out in that black dress of yours " Toujou looks at his side and eyes the blonde beside him

" i forgot to do the laundry "

" that so? Maybe you could pay me to do that for you " he chuckled

He only earned a glare by Hilda

He then stop his little amusement. As they proceeded to walk , they walk with silence between them.

Even if they've been spending a lot with each other lately it was really hard to warm up the atmosphere with them around

" so what's next on our list? "  
He asked

She then looked and him seeing his question faced out , she sighed

" we're going shopping "

With that they make their way to the nearest mall Toujou suggested.

Not to far from them a couple of boys, who was hiding behind a bush of a fancy cafe, were eyeing the couple who was entering a certain mall

The silver haired one was shock at the same time mouth gape open as he eyes the closeness the couple have been

Alaindelon on his side, looks towards the man beside him who was carrying his child on his shoulder. Noticing the menacing glare the man directed at the couple he thought  
' this is not going to end up well '

* * *

" why him? Im more handsome and cooler than him! " Furuichi pointed as the followed with distance Hilda and Toujou

" dont you worry Furuichi-dono im never gonna leave you " Alaindelon said while fidgeting his arms and blushing

Tatsumi and Beel only gave the two a disgusting look then retreat back his attention to the couple in front of them

The couple who was oblivious was gaining attention from the crowd, especially the woman.

She was indeed a looker. Any guy could fall under her spell just by looking at her.

Oga grew pissed seeing some men ogling her.

As the couple walk pass some highschool girls who was eyeing Toujou, Oga heard some of them squint

" look at them! Dont they look good together? " one of the girl whispered. But as soon as the three men passed them, Tatsumi did not forget to show those girls some evil look before proceeding to their target  
. The girls shivered in fear as they saw hell right in front of them and ran away from their spot to God-knows-where

" so Oga, whats your plan? "  
Furuichi question his friend

" plan? What plan? " tatsumi gave him an idiotic look before stopping

" WHAT?! You dont even have a plan and you drag as right into this?! "  
Furuichi spat. Angry with his long time friend for even causing him trouble

" what? Why me? Your the strategist here! Think of one! "

The two was busy arguing that they did not notice the two couple that they were following got inside one of the stores

" uhm.. Furuichi-dono .."

Still both were arguing

" uhmm Oga-dono.. "

Still no one gave him attention

" will you two stop it?!" Alaindelon snap...  
The two where shock , knowing him.. It was rare

" fine! I'll think of a plan "  
Takuyaki then gave out a little sighed , knowing he could not win a battle of argument with Tatsumi

"Hey wait .. Where the hell are they?!" Tatsumi questioned

" well, i saw them entered that shop Oga-sama " Alaindelon pointed at the shop where the two went. Furuichi and Oga looks towards the shop that Alaindelon pointed was dumbfounded

" a hardware store?! " both exclaimed in confusion

" Aihh?! "

" who the hell goes to a hardware store to date?! " Oga questioned

" if i was him i could have brought her to dinner or something ! " he thought out loud forgetting  
He was with his companions . Looking back he saw grins on both faces of his friends. ' stupid ' he cursed himself as he blushed.

" so whats the plan? " he asked while not paying a look towards his silver haired friend

" Plan A : Making a fool out of Toujo " takuyaki exclaimed. Feeling a little bit determined but only to be rewarded by sa sweat drop by the two

beel only shook his head sideways while arms on his chest, showing disappointment

" i know you tried Takuyaki-dono "  
Alaindelon gave him an appreciative look

" what a stupid plan name "  
Oga deadpanned

an anger mark started to form on Takuyaki's forehead

" Shut up will you!? "

* * *

**SO guys what do you think? Yes reviews please!**

**about the important note**

So tell me guys.. what do you think is/ are the perfect **ambush plan **for a date?

GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS and i might put them on the next chapter. **Please do participate**

in this. i need your help :)


End file.
